Que idiota
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Porque nunca hubo una razón para la que Blaine dudara de Kurt. Fluff Klaine. Spoiler del 2x19-Rumores


**Que idiota**

Por Nameless Anami

* * *

><p><strong>Pareja:<strong> Klaine

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** K

**Advertencias:** **Spoiler 2x19-Rumores :3 **Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo de ser spoileados

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Glee como sus hermosos y geniales personajes no me pertenecen; de ser así los Warblers seguirían en pantalla y Blaine aparecería en todos los capítulos :3

* * *

><p>-¡Kurt está viendo a Sam a hurtadillas!<p>

Para Wes, la cara de Blaine era todo un poema mientras que éste sostenía el teléfono en sus manos con menos ímpetu a cada segundo que transcurría; al principio era divertido, pero conforme al volar de los minutos, lo encontró algo perturbador, hasta tornarse preocupante.

Entre balbuceos y palabras inseguras, Blaine se despidió de Rachel y cortó la llamado, observando al aparato como si fuera la cuna de todos sus males y, de la misma manera, el único capaz de responderlos.

-Blaine, ¿ocurrió algo en especial? No te vez muy bien, viejo.

El susodicho enfocó a Wes, y fue lo único que el chico de ojos rasgados necesitó para saber que no estaba bien, independientemente de la respuesta que el solista de los Warblers le diera.

-Si…¡Si! Estoy bien-afirmó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, pero era demasiado tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho y ahora alguien sabía que cierta llamada lo había perturbado lo suficiente como para quitarle esa eterna sonrisa de la cara.

El resto del día fue un completo suplicio. No estaba bien, nada bien…después de exprimirse el cerebro por varias horas, recordó que había conocido a ese Sam fuera del coro de McKindley, en una ocasión, no muy atrás, había sido quien les entregó su pizza y a quien Kurt se abalanzó con un bombardeo de preguntas y un rostro bastante angustiado mientras su interlocutor, rubio, de boca alargada y ALTO, contestaba tímida y torpemente, como si buscara refugiarse, esconderse, como si aquello que tuviera que contar fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso para no darlo a conocer.

-…ine…Blaine!

El joven de cabello rulo se sobresaltó tratando de ubicar donde o con quien estaba. Una mueca de desaprobación de parte de esos ojos profundamente azules le lanzo la respuesta como una bofetada. ¡Demonios! se supone que era su cita con Kurt en Lima Coffee, debería estar más atento, más ahora que no lo ve seguido…que posiblemente algo estuviera ocurriendo entre ambos.

-L-Lo…Lo siento, Kurt, estaba algo distraído, he tenido muchas cosas en mente con esto de estar en último año-lo miró avergonzado, notando como la mirada recriminatoria del contra tenor se volvía más suave, más comprensiva, más dulce

-No, no te preocupes, solo dime cuando divagues, así podré ahorrarme saliva innecesariamente-bromeó con ese toque ácido tan suyo, llevando el vaso a sus labios y disfrutando del aroma y el sabor amargo. Blaine tan solo sonrió.

-Vamos, no lo tomes tan a pecho-alargó su mano, tomando con ella la de Kurt que descansaba en la mesa- Se sintió más contento al percibir un pequeño temblorcito en ella-¿qué decías?

-Oh, si. Te decía que anoche fui a visitar a Sam, ¿lo recuerdas, cierto? el repartidor-Blaine asintió espectante, con el corazón en la garganta-El pobre la está pasando muy mal. Ya sabes lo mucho que amo mi ropa y todo eso, pero creo que él lo necesita más.

-…-Blaine se le quedó mirando, sin comprender, cosa que Kurt identificó con cierta gracia y cariño exasperado. Le gustaba que Blaine se perdiera en su mundo, que se distrajera, pero era un problema cuando intentaban conversar-Creo que me perdí-y eso lo confirmaba

-Lo que intento decir es que Sam está teniendo problemas en casa, con el dinero, y me ofrecí a obsequiarle algo de mi guardarropa. Se que no le queda tan bien como a mí, pero algo es algo. Y él no es muy quisquilloso en ese sentido-alzándose de hombros.

Y eso solo hizo a Blaine cachetearse mentalmente. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera haber dudado de Kurt? ¿Aquel que le sonreía como si el fuera su todo y parecía realizado con solo tomarlo de la mano?

No lo pensó demasiado, sólo se enderezó un poco de su silla y se inclinó, bajo la mirada asustada, nerviosa y ansiosa de Kurt, sobre los labios delgados y rosas, besándolos lentos, rosándolos en un contacto ínfimo, pequeño, pero significativo. Sabía que había gente mirándolos, que Kurt tenía el rostro carmesí como sus nuevos pantalones de diseñador, que él estaba demasiado avergonzado…pero ¿Qué importaba?

-Lo siento-se disculpó, volviendo a sonreír radiante y contento, obligando al corazón de Hummel a dar otro vuelco dentro del pecho de su dueño

-¿Por qué…?

-Solo, lo siento-fue toda la respuesta de Blaine-¿te parece si saliendo de aquí me acompañas a mi casa? Tal vez mis pantalones no le queden, pero puedo hallar algo en casa que le sirva a tu amigo.

Entusiasmado, Kurt asintió, dando otro apretón a la mano amplia y morena entre sus dedos largos de pianista. Compartieron una mirada cómplice, de mejores amigos, de novios, de enamorados, acariciando sus pieles con los pulgares, dedicándose a conversar hasta que se sintieron satisfechos, o al menos, hasta poderse marchar y seguir hablando en el camino de ida a casa de Anderson.

Que idiota había sido por haber dudado de él.

* * *

><p>Bien, primer drabble de ellos, se me ocurrió mientras miraba el episodio. Desde mi perspectiva, Kurt es de los que le cuentan todo a su novio y no ocultaría nada solo porque no tiene nada que ocultar :3<p>

Ya luego posiblemente suba otros, se agradecen sus reviews, quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea.

SHAW!


End file.
